Succubus
by Emiko Gale
Summary: -Oneshot- What if, Tikal returned one day, and Rouge wasn't exactly pleased with her budding relationship with Knuckles. Contains anti Knuxrouge, Rouge bashing, implied Knuxtikal, and some violence. Read at your own risk!


**I would like to make a disclaimer that I usually find character and shipping bashing in fanfiction to be sophomoric. A big example is that I cannot find a Zutara fanfic without slight Aang and Mai bashing. But...I had this idea and wanted to go with it, so the purpose of this fanfic is slight bashing. Yeah, I hate Rouge, and I really hate knuxrouge, even worse that others depict Rouge and Knuckles getting married and having babies, bleh! I cannot imaging their relationship developing like that. And it sucks to get Knuckles' character get downplayed after Sonic Adventure 1 and after that his only big moments are between him and Rouge.**

 **But that's enough ranting from me, with this said, I will not allow flames here. I posted warnings so reading this knowing you'll be offended is like purposely eating food you hate and complaining about it.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters and setting belong to Sega and Sonic Team, this is just a fanfic made by a fan.**

* * *

A slender white bat watched high above Angel Island, the two echidnas did not notice her. Her shiny aqua eyes now had a twinge of rage.

 _"Who does that girl think she is? She better not take a step closer to Knuckles."_ Rouge thought.

However the peach colored echidna was on the other side of the master emerald, and Knuckles kept his distance.

"So, you're really not sure how you got here." Knuckles said.

"That's correct," Tikal replied.

Tikal looked down but finally had the courage to look at Knuckles when he turned to the master emerald.

"Did the master emerald do this?" Knuckles asked softly.

"What?" Tikal asked.

Knuckles sprung back a bit, from how much more softer Tikal's voice was. "Er, nothing!"

Tikal placed her two gloved hands together and looked up at the blue sky with a few small clouds, she still didn't notice Rouge. Then again Rouge flew out of sight, not wanting the young female echidna to see her yet. "Since I'm here, I can help you guard the master emerald."

"Huh?" Knuckles gasped.

The bat's heart thumped uncomfortably as the words uttered out by the female echidna filled her ears.

"I'm not familiar with everything else here." Tikal looked to the ground.

"I see…It's alright." Knuckles said.

Rouge's white fur practically flew up with anger.

 _"That girl is disgusting! She's a deceiving, manipulative, little weakling!"_ Rouge thought.

Rouge gasped when she saw Knuckles walk closer to her, was he going to touch her?

 _"Ok! That's enough!"_

Rouge flew down nose first to Angel Island, a gust of wind flew between Knuckles and Tikal freezing the two echidnas in place. Knuckles looked up and soon regretted it. He felt a huge lump in his throat as he saw Rouge quickly descend down to him with an extremely icy cold stare. He almost wanted to vomit straight on her face because it felt like she was in head butt shot of him, or kiss shot.

The bat landed hard making a light dust cloud appear. Tikal cried in shock and sprung back a bit. When the dust cloud faded Knuckles held his ground, but then gritted his teeth at the sight of Rouge's bat wings opening, and growled when she stared right into his eyes with a smirk.

There was silence, except the bat's pleased sounds, which caused Knuckles to clench his fists.

"Who is she?" Rouge said.

Tikal shivered for a moment. "Ummm…"

"You sure are nosey." Knuckles said. "Not to mention rude."

"But she has gotten here not too long ago so why don't you give her a warm welcome?" Knuckles spat.

Rouge's aqua eyes just became icier, she shifted around to look at Tikal from head to toe.

Tikal took a step back, still gentle in tone, but the older bat woman took a step closer to check her features and clothes. Tikal wore jewels, had an exposed navel, and had open toed shoes. Rouge stroked her chin with her index finger but still glared at Tikal.

Rouge turned her head away in disgust. "How about no?"

Suddenly the bat felt a familiar strong force grabbing her arm. "Then leave her alone, I don't want you harassing her!" Knuckles said.

In Rouge's head, she screamed "score!"

Rouge smiled her usual seductive smile to the male echidna. "Only if you come with me."

At this point Knuckles wished he could be as snarky as Sonic and just avoid her like he avoids Amy, but right now he couldn't bring himself to fight back.

"Knuckles," cried Tikal.

The red echidna froze, his anger disappeared as if cherry blossoms calmed the red hot echidna. Tikal was so surprised by his calm expression that she smiled a little, instead of being the neutral personality girl she usually was.

"That is your name right?" Tikal asked.

Knuckles was completely oblivious to the bat who usually angered him.

"How did you—"

With a harsh sounding noise Rouge grabbed Tikal by the arm.

"What?!" Tikal cried, her sapphire eyes filled with fear as Rouge's aqua blue eyes pierced through her like daggers.

"I will not allow you to manipulate him!" Rouge said she pushed Tikal slightly with her bat wings.

Tikal was skidding on her heals, she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She hoped the bat wouldn't send her flying.

"I mean no harm! I have a duty to the Master Emerald, just like him!" Tikal cried.

"Yeah right!" Rouge spat. "You're a siren!"

With the skill Rouge had with reflexes Tikal looked at the blue sky and felt dizzy. She didn't fight back at first until Rouge tried to pull her crown off her head. Tikal shook her arm and pulled herself away. She managed to escape with her jewels intact, she quickly ran away from Rouge. She ran down the stairs of the temple, but Rouge took flight and speeded after her.

"Tikal!" Knuckles cried, the two women were out of his reach though.

Tikal continued to run until she felt her lungs were going to explode, but in the end she had to stop because she could've fallen off Angel Island.

"I'll fight you for him," Rouge said in a dark tone.

The tone of voice sent a chill down Tikal's spine as she turned around slowly. The sight of how big her ebony black wings really were made Tikal shiver a bit, as if Rouge was a demon of sorts. Rouge quickly flew in to grab her but with the female echidna's surprisingly large fist she punched Rouge on the cheek bone. She punched Rouge, even if she was shaking from fear and didn't even punch her with anger.

The female bat pulled back and covered her wound. Her flying even became less skilled because she was mostly focused on the pain. It was strange, usually Rouge could take a bunch of hits and keep on kicking and scratching, but now she was wondering if some of her teeth fell off.

Rouge growled, but turned and flew away only cursing under her breath, her aqua eyes on fire.

Tikal watched her as she flew away, shortly after Knuckles ran to her.

"Are you alright?" Knuckles cried.

Tikal turned and saw the skies were rid of devilish creatures. "Yes, she's gone now."

Tikal smiled, she turned to Knuckles again and her smile grew a bit bigger.

When night fell on Angel Island and stars filled the skies the two echidnas stood in front of the Master Emerald as it glowed bright. They both were filled with questions and concerns, but regardless tonight was a brighter night than most Knuckles had faced.

* * *

 **So yeah...My first Sonic fanfic. Don't expect much more from me I am not much of a Sonic fan anymore. Hopefully I am not the only Knuxrouge hater around here.  
**

 **Hopefully someone enjoys. This is Emiko Gale signing out!**


End file.
